Nautical Training
by imnotacommittee
Summary: The Captain is eager to share his sea-faring knowledge with at least one of his children


Disclaimer: The Sound of Music belongs to 20th Century Fox

Author's Notes: This story fits the timeline of _Every Happiness_, although you don't have to read that one to understand this one. I keep delaying the Anschluss; this story takes place almost two years after Maria first came to the villa, and they're still happy in Austria.

Thanks to my wonderful beta Jelpy, who asked an important question, and gave me a basic "Yeah, this'll do" on this one. Many thanks again!

_Nautical Training_

A soft gurgling sound from the other side of the room woke Georg from his light slumber. He glanced over at Maria, who was dead asleep next to him. He smiled to himself and pulled the blanket a little further up to cover her.

Allowing her the much needed rest, he climbed out of the bed and walked quietly over to the cause of the hushed noise. Reaching down, he picked up his restless son and cradled him in arms.

"Now, Stefan," he scolded soothingly, "you know your mother just got to sleep. You've been keeping her awake all night, and you could at least let her rest for a little while."

The baby stopped his mild fussing and stared at his father with what the Captain swore was doubtful comprehension. Georg narrowed his eyes and the two stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly, the baby's face broke into a huge grin, whatever had been causing him to fidget momentarily forgotten. A broad smile spread over Georg's face, and he laughed at the child's enthusiasm.

"You are your mother's son, Stefan," he said as he shifted Stefan to rest against his hip. Glancing over at Maria, who was still fast asleep, he grabbed a blanket for the baby and silently exited the room to the balcony.

The sun was rising above the mountains, and the lake sparkled beneath it. It was going to be a glorious spring day. He heard the distant conversation of his children from below, laughing over their breakfast. He glanced at the sun. It was that late already? He looked down at Stefan, who turned his head from studying at the lake to stare at his father. A questioning sound came from his mouth and he pointed out to the lake.

"Oh, you like the water, do you, Stefan?" Georg asked and stroked his son's cheek. He walked over to and sat sideways upon a lounging chair, placing Stefan on his knees so they both could continue to look at the lake. "Well, that makes two of us."

The baby turned his head to look at his father. Georg grinned and kissed his forehead. "When your mother lets me, I'll take you out on the boat so you can really get the feeling for it."

Stefan laughed at the thought and reached his arms up to his father. Georg twisted him around so the two were face to face. "I'll tell you all about the sea, and the proper way to behave on a boat." The Captain was sure his son brightened at the invitation. "Oh, yes," he continued. "It's a whole different world, Stefan."

Georg turned the boy around to face the lake again and leaned his face next to him. Georg took Stefan's right hand in his and playfully bounced it in the air, causing the child to laugh. "That's starboard," the Captain told him. He repeated the action with Stefan's left hand. "That's port."

Stefan seemed to understand and looked up at his father, making another questioning sound. Raising his left hand, he captured Georg's mouth and pulled him down to better study his father's face. Georg smiled and returned the scrutiny.

A sudden breeze shifted through the air, disturbing the peaceful stillness. The two looked up and watched the leaves rustle.

"Ah," Georg said and wrapped the blanket around Stefan. "That is a flaw. They can be most welcome when you have the misfortune of being adrift at sea."

Stefan turned his head at the sound of his father's voice and made another questioning sound. He pointed out at the lake again, where some cranes were flying by. Georg sighed and hugged his son closer to him. Early morning was his favorite time of the day, and he cherished this quiet moment, just sitting on the balcony with his youngest child. The unsettling realization that periods of serenity like this were most likely going to be fewer and fewer came to the Captain's head, and he looked heavenward. He wasn't sure how many more mornings he would be able to sit on the balcony, with hardly a care in the world.

Stefan, eager to recapture his father's attention, shrieked loudly and flared his arms.

"Oh, forgive me," Georg laughed and turned Stefan again, so they were facing each other. "Where was I? Oh, yes, I'll teach you all there is to know about sailing, Stefan. Then I'll tell you about how your mother, brothers and sisters seem to find it more amusing to fall _into_ the water." He rolled his eyes. "They would be in the brig for weeks. No matter what I tell them, they won't listen to me about proper nautical behavior. But I'll teach you. You'll be sailing before you can walk."

"I don't think so, Captain," a soft voice came from behind them. Stefan looked up, and his face broke into a huge smile. Turning, Georg mirrored his son's visage as he saw his wife standing in the doorway, putting on her robe. Returning the greeting, Maria pulled up another chair and sat beside the pair. "He will not go out onto that boat until he can say _Untersberg_."

Undaunted, Georg looked at his son. "Don't worry," he murmured to him. "Maybe we'll take her with us."

She gave him a side-long glance before looking out at the lake. "It's going to be a lovely day," she sighed.

"Spring in Salzburg is magic," he agreed and rubbed the back of Stefan's head. "I'll never grow tired of mornings like this."

"That's a good thing," Maria said and yawned.

"You should be sleeping," he observed. "The children and I can take care of Stefan for a while."

"When I woke up and you weren't next to me, I couldn't go back to sleep," she told him, meeting his eyes.

He gave her a half-smile. "Well, maybe just the children can take care of Stefan for the rest of the morning," he offered and reached over to take her hand in his, "and I can relieve you of that worry."

She pursed her lips. "That sounds like a very good idea, Captain," she agreed. They stared at each other for a long moment.

Not enjoying the lack of attention, Stefan let out a loud shout, causing his parents to laugh. "I guess Stefan has other plans," Maria said and reached over to stroke her child's cheek.

"Master of the house has spoken," Georg agreed and bounced the boy gently. "And what does Stefan von Trapp wish to do today?"

The baby pointed out at the lake again and yelled out. Georg looked up at Maria and raised his eyebrows. "You see, Fraulein?" he challenged. "He wants to go out onto the boat."

She shook her head in mock disgust. "Sailors," she mumbled.

Quiet for a moment, Maria heard the commotion below them. "Are they awake already?"

Georg laughed. "Maria, it's nine o'clock," he told her.

Her mouth dropped. "You're kidding?" she asked, shocked.

He studied her. "No, I'm not," he answered, trying not to smile. "It's not that late."

She stood up and walked over to the edge of the balcony to peer over the ledge in hopes to see the children. "I promised them I'd take them into town today to buy some clothes," she explained. "I had wanted to get an early start."

Georg groaned. "New clothes for all seven of them?" he asked. "Can't you make some for them?"

She turned to face him, giving a mock-annoyed look. "Sorry, Captain, but there are no more old drapes in this house for me to work with."

He dropped his mouth in feigned offense and looked down at Stefan. "She has such a temper."

Stefan laughed and reached out for his mother. Gladly appeasing him, Maria walked over and picked him up. "Hello, schatz," she murmured to him and kissed his head. She returned to her seat and readjusted the blanket around the baby. Looking up, she found Georg staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nothing," he answered and sighed. He shifted a little in his seat so he was resting against its back, and he motioned for her to join. Happy to obey, she stood and walked over to him. Sitting in front of him on the chair, she exhaled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He peeked from behind her at his son, causing Stefan to laugh heartily.

"He's got your laugh, that's for sure," she observed and leaned into Georg's embrace, savoring the warmth of his chest and the feeling of contentment she always felt when she was with him.

Georg closed his eyes, and breathed in the soft aroma of Maria's hair. Tightening his arms around her, he moved his mouth to her ear. "I love you," he whispered.

She turned to him, smiling at him lovingly. "And I you," she answered and kissed him.

Stefan seemed to understand his parents' need for a private moment, and stared out at the lake. The movement of the birds caught his eye and he yelped in amusement.

Drawn apart by their son's outburst, Maria and Georg pulled apart but kept their faces close together, staring into each others eyes. Georg reached up and caressed her cheek. Maria smiled and leaned into his hand.

"And I see that he's inherited your lungs," he quipped and the two laughed. They followed their child's glance out to the lake and Maria looked from Stefan to Georg. She noted the same wistful expression on their faces as they studied the gentle movement of the water.

"I think," she began, "that Stefan would be fine if the three of us went out on the boat together."

Georg turned to look at her, captivated by the love in her eyes. "I think so," he agreed and reached up to brush some hair from her face. "Maybe tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes, I think so. As long as you're-"

"Oh, I'll give him a complete briefing all day today," Georg said, feeling excited. "He'll be a fully trained seaman by the time you return from shopping."

"One thing at a time, my love," she said and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"And the first thing I'll teach him is how to stay on board a boat," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "Then maybe the rest of you will listen to him if not to me!"

She slapped his chest playfully, causing Stefan to squeal with delight. "Just be careful that I don't throw _you_ overboard!" she warned.

Fin.


End file.
